Tung Fu Rue
Tung Fu Rue (タン・フー・ルー or 糖 胡芦, Tan Fū Rū) is a Fatal Fury character who debuted in the original Fatal Fury game. He is a master of Hakkyokuseiken and instructed Geese Howard, Jeff Bogard, and to a lesser extent Cheng Sinzan. His name is really an alias and its namesake is actually the same egg dish listed in his profile. The characters in the alternative spelling of his name are the same as the Chinese confectionery Tang hu lu. __TOC__ Story The legendary master of Hakkyokuseiken, Tung Fu Rue was the former master of both the noble Jeff Bogard and the power hungry Geese Howard. Although he had trained both men, he wanted Jeff to be his only successor since he displayed proper decorum for a honorable fighter. Geese caught wind of this and murdered Jeff out of jealousy. Tung was sadden by the loss and dropped the idea of adopting a successor. Tung had entered the 1991 edition of The King of Fighters tournament held by Geese, but was eventually defeated. In his ending for Fatal Fury Special, he seems to have overexerted himself and is hospitalized. This scene is most likely a callback to the first OVA since he is fine throughout the rest of the series. He decides to live the rest of his days in retirement and he occasionally enters a competition to keep in shape. Though he taught Terry for a time, Tung made it a policy to refuse any other disciples. He seems to break this in Real Bout by apparently making the Jin brothers his apprentices. Some endings in Real Bout 2 show him taking only Jin Chonrei as his apprentice though, with Jin Chonshu staying with Kim Kaphwan. Personality Tung is wise and calm, always thinking twice before he acts. He is always eager to help those of good will. His "relaxed" nature is sometimes used for comedic factor in the games. Fighting Style Tung Fu Rue uses the skills learned from Hakkyokuseiken to focus his energy into his attacks in conjunction with kung fu-inspired techniques. Fatal Fury is the only game where he did not use the standard Hakkyokuseiken fighting stance. One of his attacks, the Senshippo, made it into Sie Kensou's moveset in KOF '99 and several other kenpo fighters' movesets from other fighting games. Powers * Pump Up - Tung Fu Rue can fill his entire body (or just a part of it) with chi energy, enhancing his muscles and physical strength. Though in Neo Geo Battle Coliseum, he appears to be able to create and solidify illusions of his muscular form to hit opponents with its mass. * Sense - Tung can sense the presence of people nearby. * Gather Energy - Tung can adsorb Chi energy from Gaia. * Energy Projectiles - Tung can fire a short ranged projectile or energy beam. * Energy Attacks - Tung's can infuse his attacks with Chi energy. * Multiple Attacks - Tung can perform kicks and punches in rapid intervals. Music * Chuugoku Yonsen'nen no Rekishi (Four Thousand Years of Chinese History) - Fatal Fury * Chuugoku Yonsen'nen no Rekishi to Wa Ika Ni (Certainly Four Thousand Years of Chinese History) - Fatal Fury Special * Chuugoku Yonsen'nen no Rekishi to Wa Ika Ni Ii (What About Four Thousand Years of Chinese History?) - Real Bout Fatal Fury Special, Real Bout Fatal Fury 2 Voice Actors *Keiichiro Sakagi - Fatal Fury Special *Shigefumi Nakai - Real Bout Fatal Fury Special~present *Kōji Yada - animated films *Mina Mina - animated films (English voice) Game Appearances * Fatal Fury: King of Fighters * Fatal Fury Special * Real Bout Fatal Fury Special: Dominated Mind * Real Bout Fatal Fury Special * Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers * Neo Geo Battle Coliseum * The King of Fighters XI - unlockable on PS2 * Garou Densetsu The Legend of Wild Wolf - Terry event character * Garou Densetsu Special - Terry event character Cameo Appearances * Fatal Fury 2 - as one of the cutscene opponents Krauser defeats * The King of Fighters '94 - in the Italy stage * The King of Fighters '96 - the the Fatal Fury team stage * The King of Fighters '97 - in the China stage * The King of Fighters 2002 - in the China stage * The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - background cameo * The King of Fighters XII - passing mention by Chin * The King of Fighters XIII - in the China stage * Moeyo! KOF Daiundokai *King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match - In the China stage Anime Appearances *Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf *Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle Similar Characters * Tung Fu/Quotes Sprites Gallery 7 Tung Fu Rue.jpg|Fatal Fury artwork Image:Tung-ffs.jpg|Tung Fu Rue artwork from Fatal Fury Special. Tung_Fu_Rue special.jpg|Real Bout Special Tung_Fu_Rue.jpg|Real Bout 2 Image:Tung-meditation.jpg|Tung meditating. Image:Tung-fu-rue.jpg|Tung Fu Rue artwork from Neo Geo Battle Coliseum. Image:Ai-tung-artwork.jpg|Artwork depicting Tung Fu Rue and Ai. tv_tung.jpg|Tung Fu Rue from Fatal Fury TV specials Image:Tung-ova.jpg|Tung Fu Rue from the Fatal Fury TV special / OVA. Category:Characters Category:Fatal Fury Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Characters Category:Chinese Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in April Category:Practitioners of Chinese martial arts